gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Journal 3/Gallery/@comment-4050367-20120703034018
I have been watching the previews and the pilot episode. I knew that when I saw 3, it would be like Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorpated ( the Cartoon Network show. ) In that show, there is a an object called the Planispheric Disc.It is the main clue to the whole show and will lead who has all of the pieces of it to a treasure. But it takes many mysteries, monsters, and secrets to connect the dots and figure this out. Anyway, I had supected there was more then just 3. My Evidence was when you saw the page that said " VOL.3 ". I knew right then that there was 2 and 1. With the help of the anon from below, I found this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPO3EIYn3r0. Thats when I knew Lil Gidon had Vol 2. Now, because of the end of the first episode, I suspect Uncle Stan wrote the books and knows about the monsters. I also suspect that he has Vol 1. Now, to why I think they added the three volumes. I looked at this gallery. I believe that the show will take the same approach as Scooby doo and go with a long lost treasure. There is the disk with the pymarid with the hat and symbols. I beleive that they may represent all of the previous creatures we have seen, and will see. Shooting Star: Gnome Heart: Zombie Glasses: Flying Eyeballs Animal: The Gooblewonker The mystery mark: The Doors ( cause its like Which one do I go into? ) The Ice pack: That werid creature in the cooler ( during the preview ) The Hand: ? The Star: IDK... The Tree: IDK The two finger hand thing ( claw idk ): The Bats I think there will be AT LEAST 10 episodes in the season. Maybe a two parter season finale? IDK. But, there might be more since we still have those two other volumes to look at. Volume 2: I think it has to do more with the treasure idea. The Mysterious Alumet, that might be the disk from Volume 3, and possibly the key to where ever the treasure is. Now, notice at all the pages. Notice all of the eyeballs and triangles/pymarids? Look at the 5th page. There are mountains at the bottom of the page. One of the mountains has an eye. Then, there's all of these pymarids. On the Zombie page, there appears to be a triangle with a circle around it, some lines, and mountains. Above the mountains is a full moon. Possibly, there's a pymarid/ruins/ancient city behind the mountain that had the eye on it? And the Pymarid/ruins/ancient city is surrounded by water, and has crops? And IT ONLY BE SEEN EXACTLY DURING A FULL MOON? ( Werewolf Episode time? ) Lastly, back to the symbols. THEY ARE EVERYWHERE! Stan as the werid claw symbol on his hat. Depper's hat has the tree. Mabbel has the shooting star. Soo has the question mark. The Big thing is: There are clues everywhere, and a mystery to be solved. I know that there's barely anything released, but so far, you got to admit this is alot of evidence. You can decide what you think. But I know I'll be watching this show... to figure out the mystery of Gravity Falls.